Che splendido anno
Che splendido anno è una canzone del film Cenerentola: Il gioco del destino. Viene cantata all'inizio del film, ambientato un anno dopo il Cenerentola originale, e mostra come le vite dei protagonisti siano cambiate dopo il matrimonio di Cenerentola e del Principe. Testo Italiano = Cenerentola: La fortuna ha baciato me Sembra un sogno ma è realtà Non c'è nulla che vorrei Che oggi io non abbia già Spero solo che ogni giorno sia così Ma che splendido anno è questo qui! Ma che momento fantastico è questo qui! Anastasia: Che destino è toccato a noi Genoveffa: Ma che male ho fatto mai? Anastasia: Piatti sporchi e lavatoi Genoveffa: S'è rotta un'unghia! Soltanto guai Anastasia e Genoveffa: Cenerentola è nel palazzo, vive tra balli e gran galà Ma nessuno invita noi per cortesia Genoveffa: O per pietà! Anastasia: Non esiste un lieto fine per un tipo come me? Anastasia e Genoveffa: Sarebbe splendido incontrare un re! Anastasia e Genoveffa: Ma che terribile, orribile anno è! Anastasia: Devo trovare l'uomo da amare Che viva per me almeno un po' Se vuole sposarmi non dirò mai no O forse è solo la fantasia Ma è il sogno più bello che ci sia Fata Smemorina: Per un principe come lui Cenerentola è perfetta Giac: Lo colpì sin dal giorno in cui si mise al piede Gas Gas: La scarpetta Fata Smemorina: Tutti ai posti per favore Venite tutti qua... per festeggiare la loro felicità! Fata Smemorina: Un anno tanto splendido non puoi scordarlo più Lasciate che vi aiuti con un bibbidi-bobbidi-bu! Fata Smemorina: L'atmosfera intorno a noi sembra densa di magia Anastasia: Oh, se solo la sua bacchetta diventasse un giorno mia Cenerentola e Principe: Chi potrebbe separarci? Anastasia: Ci potrei provare io Fata Smemorina: L'amore risplende con il suo scintillio Coro: Sarà davvero un altro magico Anastasia: Tragico... Coro: Splendido anno il mio! |-| Originale = Cenerentola: What a perfectly perfect life It's a fairytale come true I'm a princess and a wife All because I fit a shoe When I dreamed of love, who would've guessed I'd end up here At the end of a perfectly perfect year! What a wonderfully perfectly perfect year! Anastasia: Why do we have to do the chores? Genoveffa: I would rather rot in jail Anastasia: Washing dishes and scrubbing floors Genoveffa: Oh, that's just great, I broke a nail! Anastasia e Genoveffa: Cinderella's in the palace, living the life of luxury And we've not once have we been invited to a ball Genoveffa: Or even tea! Anastasia: Why don't I get a happy ending? Where's the prince who marries me? Anastasia e Genoveffa: When will this horrible nightmare disappear?! Anastasia e Genoveffa: Oh, what a perfectly miserably awful year! Anastasia: Somewhere there must be someone who loves me He'll show me a world that I never knew He'll ask for my hand and I'll say I do Oh wouldn't it be finer than fine If that perfectly perfect love were mine Fata Smemorina: He's a perfectly charming prince She's a charmingly perfect lass Giac: They live happily since she fit the slipper Gas Gas: Made of glass Fata Smemorina: Take your places everyone The time is drawing near... to celebrate Fata Smemorina, Giac e Gas Gas: A perfectly perfect year! Giac e Gas: A perfect anniversary party that we planned for you Fata Smemorina: And I throw in some magic with a bibbidi bobbidi boo Fata Smemorina, Giac e Gas Gas: On this perfectly perfect day, there is magic in the air Anastasia: Gee, I wonder if that old lady has a wand that she can spare Cenerentola e Principe: What can ever come between us? Anastasia: I would gladly volunteer Fata Smemorina: And as for the future well it's perfectly clear Coro: It's sure to be another magically... Anastasia: Tragically... Coro: Perfectly perfect year! Voci correlate Categoria:Cenerentola Categoria:Canzoni di Cenerentola Categoria:Canzoni